Before
by Princesstutu91491
Summary: Jakotsu hopes to have a fun night


Bankotsu sat down at a small table in the corner of the cafe. The cafe smelled of roses, but then again it was a couples cafe. Jakotsu smiled."Aniki, you finally made it. Took you long enough. My break's almost over," said the cross dresser.

"Sorry Ja, I just had to finish getting a few more photos, that's all," replied Bankotsu. "I got some really good ones of the beach we meet at," added the younger man with a wink.

"Jakotsu! Get over here! You're break's over," yelled Renkotsu.

"Gee, Ren-chan's no fun. He's always got a stick up his butt when Sui isn't around," said the cross dresser, and with that he got up, kissed his lover on the lips, and walked over to Renkotsu. Bankotsu gave a little laugh before he began to drink the coffee that Jakotsu hadn't finished.

It was getting close to closing time, so he simply sat at the table and read the newspaper while he waited for Jakotsu. When he was done he gently folded the newspaper and set it down. "You ready?" asked the younger man and when Jakotsu nodded, they left the cafe.

"Ban-chan its just me and you tonight," said Jakotsu seductively with a smirk. Bankotsu rolled his eyes as he sat down on the soft sand of the beach. It was too cool out to go swimming. Bankotsu rolled his head back and started up at the moon. This was the spot where him and Jakotsu had first met.

_**Flashback**_

"Are you okay?" asked Jakotsu, but there was no answer the child he saw still lay lifeless.

It was a bit weird to find a person, let alone a child, alone on the beach at this time. Jakotsu picked up the boy and the camera that lay there next to him and carried him back to his apartment.

"Ren, Sui, somebody let me in!" called Jakotsu as he reached the door.

Suikotsu opened the door and Jakotsu quickly darted in and closed the door. He lied the boy down on the couch. Suikotsu walked over to the couch to take a look at the small boy.

"He's sick," said Suikotsu quietly. "Jakotsu, fetch me some water. I'm going to need some for his forehead."

"But, Sui, what's wrong with him?" asked Jakotsu heading towards the kitchen to get the water and a cloth. He handed both to Suikotsu.

"He has a fever," said Sukotsu calmly. "He should be fine now that he's here. It's a good thing that you found him when you did or it could have gotten much worse." The cross dresser nodded his head.

From that day on. until the child woke up, Jakotsu never left his side. It was like the child was sleeping simply.

_He's so cute and adorable. I wonder if he'll ever wake. Sui said his fever had gone down, so why won't he wake up? Though I kinda like seeing him like this. He looks almost like an angel with his face. _

"No luck yet?" asked Renkotsu, who had just entered the room. The monk had been kind enough to let Jakotsu stay home and care for the boy. The boy stirred muttering something in his sleep.

"Ren-chan your home early," said the cross dresser, still not taking his eyes of the boy. Renkotsu shrugged his shoulders and went to his bedroom. I _wonder what's bothering him._

"Who are you?" asked a voice bringing Jakotsu back to reality.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Jakotsu and with that he hugged the boy. ''So, um, what's a little boy like you doing lost on the beach, with a fever no less?" asked Jakotsu.

"I'm not a little boy, first off, I'm sixteen just because I'm short doesn't mean anything. Second off, I feel asleep, and, third off, my name's Bankotsu, not little boy," said Bankotsu, sitting up and taking a look at his surroundings for the first time.

_**End of flashback**_

"aniki? Are you there?" asked Jakotsu, his head on his lover's lap. Jakotsu sat up and kissed his lover, bringing him back to reality. Bankotsu responded eagerly, loving the taste of his Jakotsu's mouth.

* * *

They were finally home. Jakotsu smirked. He had just the idea about how to celebrate that it had been exactly ten years since they'd met. "Aniki, are you going to take a shower?" asked Jakotsu, as he saw Bankotsu take of his shirt. Jakotsu licked his lips, looking Bankotsu up and down. Oh, would he have fun tonight.


End file.
